1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water jet boats and more particularly to a water jet boat having a pan-like or saucer-like hull bottom configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional, prior art water jet boats, generally have a narrow body that make the boats feel more like a motorcycle. Literature distributed by such manufacturers generally warn the public that the photographs shown in their brochures show professionals and that the maneuvers should only be tried by skilled professionals and not by the average consumer or boater.
Prior art water jet boats generally have single-chine, concave V-hulls. Because they handle like motorcycles, they are controlled by spring-loaded handle poles which are very similar to the handlebars contained in a motorcycle.
Other prior art water jet boats have a multi-chine concave V-hull which allow a steeper lean into turns while still tracking. The jet boat is alleged to carve through intense corners without any flat sliding or chine wobble. Another feature offered is a raised seat position, nearly four inches higher than conventional machines to put physics to work to allow greater leverage into the turns. Each of the prior art boats stress the comparison with the performance of a motorcycle and the thrills and skills required for operating a motorcycle.
In riding a motorcycle, or a conventional water jet ski boat, great skill and balance are required. They have a narrow beam and require a great deal of skill and balance to mount and start and successfully ride a motorcycle-like water jet boat.
In contrast, several prior art devices disclose the use of saucer-like devices for sliding or coasting on water or snow. U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,001 to Fisher discloses a sled with a ski sled having a dishlike body for a passenger to ride in which is rotatably mounted centrally upon a ski. The ski sled, adapted to be towed behind either a boat or snowmobile on water or snow respectively and has a brake mechanism to releasably lock the dishlike member to the ski, whereby when the brake mechanism is released as the sled is being towed the engagement of the dishlike body member with the towing surface will cause the dish member to rotate relative to the ski.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,526 to Scott et al discloses a sled in the form of a hollow body generally in the shape of a shallow saucer having a convexly curved lower surface for engaging and sliding on a snow-covered surface and a manually pivotal control means oriented at the rear of the body operatively associated with a flexible member that extends forwardly alongside the body of the sled and the occupant therein to enable the occupant to control the path of movement of the sled. The control means is in the form of a rudder either single or multiple.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,117 to Wilkens, Sr. et al discloses a saucer-shaped toy designed to be utilized alternatively as a swing, a water slide and a snow slide. When used as a water slide, a removable rudder can be used as well as water spray jets or enhanced aesthetic appeal. An upright steering pole can be attached to the saucer with a stiff spring so as to permit the pole to flexibly move to lessen the likelihood of injury to a user under certain situations.
Neither of these prior art saucer-shaped coasters are well adapted for uses other than sleds which may or may not be towed by another power device. The prior art water jet boats are shaped similar to conventional boats with V-hulls and are made with a narrow beam which make the boats relatively unstable to board and prone to capsizing when boarding or in the hands of the typical recreational boater. In contrast, the present invention has a wide beam, and a low center of gravity and relies on a unique hull construction to provide a new and improved water jet saucer which has all the advantages of the prior art water jet boats and none of the disadvantages.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved saucer-shaped water jet boat which has all of the advantages of the prior art jet ski boats and none of the disadvantages.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved saucer-shaped water jet boat which is of durable and reliable construction.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved saucer-shaped water jet boat which has a wide beam, a low center of gravity and is highly maneuverable.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.